


Snanders Sides HeadCannons

by closeted_aroace



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: All the "Dark" Sides do, And neither does Remus' octopus, At the same time, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Criminal people, How Do I Tag, Remus is Rat King and deserves more screen time, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, What's up with that?, and WHY DOESN'T JANUS HAVE HIS OWN TAG?, criminal, it took me over 10 tries to get this out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closeted_aroace/pseuds/closeted_aroace
Summary: Pemdas (Please Excuse My Dumb Ass Self). I thought this was a good idea, who knows if it will be. If you want to use any of these as prompts for a story, credit me. Also tell me what it is, I'd love to check it out.Title is self explanatory.
Comments: 26
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pemdas (Please Excuse My Dumb Ass Self). I thought this was a good idea, who knows if it will be. If you want to use any of these as prompts for a story, credit me. Also tell me what it is, I'd love to check it out. 
> 
> Title is self explanatory. 
> 
> Just a re-run of the summary. If you made it this far, ily, tysm. Til then, Bitches, Dicks, and Mentally Unstable Pricks. (choose whichever one you like for each of the many genders. We can all be assholes sometimes.)

Alright. Just to get a few things out of the way before we begin. No love, no new chapters. I need to know that people care about my shitty ideas. And if you want your own head cannons added (I'm counting on you!), I will add them in. I'm gonna be checking the (probably non-existent) comments often, so feel free to type whatever the hell you want. Again (god, you people hate me already), If you want to use a head cannon for a prompt, credit me or the respective owner. Also, editing whenever I reread (probably only small changes like spelling)

Wish me luck,

Closeted_Aro


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, we get into the actual content.

Okay, so. What if, when sides got married, they could share abilities. 

Just think on it. Like if any of the "dark" sides married, the would be OP. We don't really know the extent or potential of Logan and Patton. Even Roman. Like for Virgil, Janus, and Remus, we know that Janus can force people to make a lie of omission, and Virgil can summon an almost shadowy looking thing. Remus and Roman, we all know (or at the least head cannon, idk if it's been confirmed) that they share control over the imagination. We also know that Virgil, when he get overly anxious, can take temporary control over Thomas, and an influence his actions, like making him throw a phone, or even forcing Thomas to calm down. So imagine, just how over powered the sides could become. 

Also, if you only need a strong bond to get married for the sides, Imagine the angst one could produce. I'm talking becoming friends only for the shared power aspect. Damn, that would HURT.

And also, this Head Cannon makes you think of just how little we know about the sides and their abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, 10 hits already? You guys are crazy


	3. Chapter 3

I was watching the newest live stream (late, ik) and Thomas had been asked what songs from which musical the sides would sing. Remus (from the comments) was voted "Say My Name" From Beetlejuice (Love that movie, and the musical songs are amazing). I couldn't help but think. Remus. Singing either "Fright of Their Lives", "The Whole Being Dead Thing", "That Beautiful Sound", or even "Invisible (Reprise)/ On the Roof". Just IMAGINE all the possibilities. And So. Many. Duets. Do what you like with this information, and If you haven't heard any of these songs, and are interested, I HIGHLY recommend you check them out. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our First Actual Request!! Tysm!! Didn't think anyone would actually reach out!

Today's Head Cannon is brought to you by... The_Cloud!!!! An amazing bean who reached out to me, and for this I am grateful.

The_Cloud brought up the AMAZING idea of New Year's Lies (I believe that is what the Lies song is called, let me know if I'm wrong), but instead of V, R, and P, it's Logan and his beloved Falsehoods put into song. And no, he doesn't sing it, no no no. He raps it like the rap god he is. I can totally see him just T-Posing over Janus while rapping. Even though Snake Boy is pretty much accepted at this point, I can see this happening. _And you bet it scares the SHIT out of Janus._ ngl, I wrote this two hours after The_Cloud first contacted me. I'm just posting it later because Four chapters in a day is a bit much, and I need content for other days. 

Your Welcome you Beautiful Bitch. Your donation to the shit show is appreciated. 


	5. Chapter 5

Remus scrolls through Tik Tok looking for pranks to do on the sides, and that was why Virgil was so scared of him. You never knew when he would strike. One day, everything is normal. The next, a beeping sound is coming from inside the banister and nobody knows where it's coming from. If your curious on where I got this idea, check out vacationersupply on the crackhead child of Vine and Musical.ly.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

When he needs inspiration, Roman will look to Pinterest for help. After Virgil was accepted, both he and Roman bonded over art. Virgil would make a sketch, and Roman would color it. They made an amazing team, often impressing the other sides with what they could create. 

You know when you have an image in your had, that you just can't seem to get on paper? That's literally if Roman were to create an image for Character Thomas to draw, but C Thomas (I don't feel like typing the whole name out) isn't the artist Roman is. And thus, C Thomas gave up on art. 

I understand how Roman is good at art, but for some reason I don't get Virgil. Like, I know drawing helps calm some people (myself included) down, so maybe that's it? I need help here, bitches. We're in this together. Come up with your best ideas, and discuss.


	7. Chapter 7

ANOTHER HEAD CANNON FROM MY CHILD, The_Cloud!!! This time for the last chapter, on why they think Virgil took up art. Their whole comment is right below this!

"He's good at art because he had to have some way to visualize his fears to make them seem smaller and it helps him calm down so he decided to pick it up. Thought because of this we can only really draw spooky stuff™ or anxiety inducing situations and not fantasy stuff like Roman. This does mean he is really good at humans unlike Roman (humans are a large portion of anxiety inducing situations and as for Roman he found there were more interested things to draw than "boring old humans")."

I didn't feel like summarizing it, and The_Cloud's reasoning made perfect sense, so I just slapped some quotation marks on there, and called it a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't believe it. I missed 69 hits!! I am dissapointed in myself. Next goal is 420 I guess.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay Bitches, we back. Scrolling through Tumblr at the time of writing this, when all of a sudden, I see an amazing post. Someone, (I think it was an anon account. I forget) made an amazing comment about Virgil being able to sew. And I'm like, VALID.

I kinda saw this post, and my last brain cell went on a SPIRAL. it would work so well with his ability to draw people. I also think that Virgil could have very well designed Janus' clothing or insignia, or any of the "Dark" sides really.

He also seemed to have the storm cloud at the ready, and I'm thinking he had it for a while. 

The reason Virgil could have picked up sewing could have been another method for helping him calm down, or help reduce an anxiety when near sharp objects, and I think that is pretty cool. I myself have Arachnophobia (Not to the point of Patton however. If I think a spider is real, or if it looks realistic enough, I will panic. It's either, freeze in fright, run away screaming, or just freak and proceed to hit the creepy-crawly death dealer with a book or blunt object), and being able to want to do exposure therapy (when you expose yourself to what you're afraid of to help get over the fear), is pretty brave.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm BAAAAACK! It's been forever! As with most of these, Inspiration struck at the ungodly hours of the morning. This is a celebratory chapter for 100 HITS!! Thank you all so much, and here is what you came for. Different format this time, switching it up for the 100th Hit Special.

-Remus is banned from watching ANY 5-Minute Craft videos. Many have asked why, but eyewitnesses say that in this situation, ignorance is bliss. Picani got a lot of visits after this particular incident. 

-Patton is banned from asking Janus anything. I think we can all guess why.

-The kitchen must be locked after 10 pm (22 pm for all those on military time), otherwise the chicken nuggets will mysteriously disappear. 

-Roman, if you say infinitesimal ONE MORE TIME, THIS DAMN EMPIRE IS GOING DOWN

-Logan just watches Crofters: The Musical on loop while eating all of the Logan Berry that never made it to the stores.

-Remy call Virgil's spider Daddy Long Legs. The Spider's real name is Sally. 

-Sally (the spider), Dick (the octopus), and Bananaconda (the snake) are literally best friends, and will hang out gossiping about what their owners are up to

-Picani is just Thomas' internal therapist (you know, when you're feeling down but then have an internal anime-style monologue and manage to make yourself feel better. Or that could be just me).


	10. Chapter 10

INSPIRATION HAS RETURNED!!!! Sorry I've been away for so long, ACNH took over my life. But, we're back, so, is all good? Anyway, YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!!!

REMUS AND VIRGIL VIBE TO MCR 

REMUS AND VIRGIL VIBE TO MCR 

REMUS AND VIRGIL VIBE TO MCR 

I was listening to Remus' playlist (some really good tunes btw), and as soon as I heard Na Na Na, I knew. Virgil and Remus made a cult at one point. But okay, we all pretty much just accepted that Remus and Virgil were playing AC during the latest video, but now we can add on to that. Virgil and Remus were playing AC while listening to MCR, and just ignoring the angst-fest going on outside. 

Remus totally hit the g-note whenever Virgil was in the room as well. Just, here's a scenario:

Virgil walks into the commons a week after MCR broke up.

All of a sudden, Remus comes in with his phone and speaker, and just BLARES Welcome To The Black Parade.

Cue breakdown.

And that was reason #125 why Virgil left. (most of the reasons were Remus)


	11. Chapter 11

WE BACK BITCHES!!!

Now that the live stream is over, and some amazing content made it over to Tumblr, I have some fresh meat (or vegetables). 

VIRGIL AND JANUS GET INTO HISSING FIGHTS. Go on, tell me I'm wrong. Do it. I FUCKING dare you.

I literally see Virgil and Janus just hissing at each other from across the room, Remus and Remy making bets on who will give up first, Logan documenting their strange behavior, Roman thinking that both are possessed, and Patton and Emile trying to stop whatever is happening. 

Bonus Points if Janus claims Virgil as his child or younger brother. Idk fam, Janus seems like Virgil's parent or brother to me. I think I need to take a break from this website.


	12. Chapter 12

Welp, guess who's forcing herself to write today. Let's see what I can pull out of my ass this time. Also, sticking with the bullet point format, it's just easier for me. 

* * *

**Let's do a Tik Tok Episode this time on Satan Pick Me Up, Karen Says That Everyone Falls In Love At Some Point (SPMU,KSTEFILASP) [Name in Progress]**

-Virgil will only go on his account if Tumblr somehow let him down. If he were to upload, then I see him posting about his spider, or doing content that wouldn't require his voice or face to be shown. He could possibly post something about conspiracy theories.

-Roman would probably post makeup tips or theater horror stories, and sometimes play a prank or two on the other sides. He and Remus would definitely team up to cause the maximum amount of trouble. I can see them picking on poor Logan.

-Logan would be all about facts and the latest scientific discoveries. Sometimes Emile joins him with psychology fact videos. Logan would probably have one of the biggest followings of the sides. We stan a nerd.

-Emile would do his top ten favorite cartoons, and throw in a few videos on psychology with cartoons to help better an example. Younger audiences love him because not only do they learn some cool psychological (am I using that word too much??) tricks, but they get a new perspective on their favorite cartoons. Some even find new favorite shows because of his account!

-Patton would be all about baking tips, spending time with the other sides, any cute animal, and telling anyone on the site that they are now his child and he will commit brutal pipe murder on anyone who talks bad about his children. Oh yeah, hydrate yourself, make sure you go to bed at a reasonable hour, and don't forget to take care of yourself <3

-Remy would bitch about Virgil preventing him from working (even if he does make killer coffee), and would totally remake vines. Maybe he would rate coffee by how much it keeps him up. Also he would do those cringy ass dances you see everybody doing on there, and would join Remus a lot.

-ReMuS. This is the one that I've been dreading. oh god, I don't even want to know what goes on down there. We're talking dark web sorta shit. He DEFINITELY would not have any children watching his videos for long. He would probably do something like "How to hide a body", and then turn it into what his favorite forbidden food was.

-Janus wouldn't have an account I don't think. idk fam, he just doesn't seem the type. Maybe his account would be similar to Patton's, but with more sassy snake. I could totally see him recording Remus while crying internally for some of his videos, with captions like "Remus... NO", "Help me", "WhYyYyY".

-Thomas does have an actual Tik Tok account, I'll post the name here if anyone wants me to. 

* * *

Make sure to let me know if I've been gone WAY too long, okay? I don't want to leave you all without content!! Requests for head cannons will be dealt with and posted asap, so go on. comment dammit.


End file.
